nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT (MUST READ)
The board has decided that voting system will no longer be in effect after Bloodbath. The reason we decided to get rid of voting is because it simply messed up our storylines a lot. For example: We book a championship match between some two random guys and the champion loses the title before their scheduled match and we have to change the plans. It happened to us all the time back in WSE and it already happened a few times here in NWC and now we've decided to change things. You will no longer vote on shows. Shows will be written in play-by-play format (think of NWC Wrestlemania) with the matches and segments fully written by bookers. Same thing applies for PPVs. Now, the winners won't be determined by you. They will be determined by the bookers. As for Raw and Smackdown, the match-cards (matches + segments) will be announced as soon as the previous show is posted. Basically, we will post a page with matches and segments. The only thing you need to do is promo against your opponent. Don't worry about the scheduled segments, you don't have to promo for them, writers will take care of that. So, as you can see, promos will the key factor when it comes down to pushing you. ''' '''Better promo = You win the match. Consistency and quality of promos = push. Simple. I know not everyone here is a great promoer but all we're asking for is for you to try your best when doing a promo. We're not asking you to be like CM Punk on the promo page, but try your best. If you are having trouble with promos, check other efeds and see how people there promo or even ask for advice from Phantom or The Undertaker here in NWC. If you are going to check other efeds for promos, do not bother copying them because we will find out about it and you will be punished. There are three things that will affect your status here: 1. Promo ability (most important thing) -- Better promo = You win the match 2. Consistency/how often you promo -- You don't promo = You lose 3. Attitude -- Not as important as the two above but it can affect you As for promo limits, we don't have them. You can promo whenever you want but do not post too many promos. Quantity here does not matter, it's all about the quality. A promo can have 10 sentences and it can be better than, lets say a 20 sentences long promo. It's all about quality and owning your opponent. Do not use generic terms such as I will beat you I'm better than you, etc. Also, try not to curse. It's allowed but to a certain extent. This will start after Bloodbath. Until then, you're still allowed to vote. Also, as for writing, we will need a few more writers so if there are any interested, do a random match (check WM page so see how it's done) and post it here and we'll let you know whether you'll be a writer or not. Good luck!